FUCK
by MMKKHHunnn
Summary: Kai hanya mengambil keuntungan yang diberikan padanya. Sehun hanya melakukan apa yang hormon masa mudanya inginkan. Kaihun. genderswitch Sehun
1. Chapter 1

Apakah kalian penasaran bagaimaman sex pertma Sehun dengan Kai? Bagaimana Sehun bisa terbawa menjadi sesensual ini.

"Kai apa kau pernah ke club?"

"Pernah."

"Hah? Serius?"

Jadi Sehun meminta Kai membawanya. Dia penasaran setengah mati. Awalnya Kai menjawab tidak, sebenarnya dia tidak tega juga untuk menjadi orang yang merebut keperawanan orang. Tetapi Sehun memaksa. Jadi mereka memutuskan setelah pulang sekolah akan segera bersiap.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Beli baju."

"Heh?"

"What? Kau fikir anak sma diizinkan keclub dengan seragam lagi."

"Kai bagaimana dengan ini?" Sehun sudah mencoba beberapa gaun sexy tetapi ini paling sempurna menurutkan. Berwarna perak sparkly menampilkan punggung , belahan dada, dan paha. Membuat birahinya tidak bisa dibendung. Dia mendorong Sehun masuk keruang ganti dan menguncinya.

"Kau tau kebanyakan orang seperti apa yang berkumpul di club malam?"

"Yang pasti pendosa." Jawab Sehun enteng.

"Ya, dan kau tau favoritku yang mana?"

"Aku suka perempuan yang menggeliat gatal , menari seperti pelacur, membuka kakinya seperti pelacur dan mendesah seperti pelacur, dan kau dengan gaun ini terlihat seperti mereka , dan aku suka." Tangan Kai menjalar dari paha keperut kedada membuat gaun sehun terangkat. Bibirnya ditengkuk Sehun. Membuatnya merasa janggal dan ingin lari tetapi juga bernapsu.

"Oh, aku lebih suka lagi dengan ini dilepas." Kai membuka pengait bra yang talinya sudah Sehun lepas dan membuangnya kelantai.

"Dan ini juga." Tangannya menjalar kebawah menarik celana dalam Sehun lepas. Lalu Kai keluar meninggalkannya.

Dentuman musik terdengar keras. Tetapi atmosfer disini membuat nafsu Sehun membludak. Bagian belakang tubuhnya menempel pada Kai. entah sejak kapan tubuhnya berani meliuk ekstrim , pantatnya pada kejantangan Kai yang terbungkus jins. Oh Sehun bisa merasakan benda besar itu , apakah ia akan merasakannya didalamnya? Sehun takut , tetappi tidak sabar.

Sehun berfikir dia masih punya harga diri, dia tidak akan disentuh. Dia ingin punya masa depan. Saat mereka pulang dengan keadaan Sehun masih perawan. tetapi tangan kai terus menggerayangi pahanya. Sampai akhirnya naik mengelus, memelintir , menggelitik nipple tegangnya. Sehun meremas jok , menahan desahan. Kai tersenyum mengejek. Tangannya turun dan kali ini meraba vagina Sehun yang telah basah. Sehun tersentah berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Kai tetapi sia sia karna kai segera memainkan klitorisnya membuat Sehun merapatkan dan melebarkan kakinya kejang kejang.

"Ohhhh"

Mungkin cairan Sehun menetes dijok. Tetapi tangan Kai tetap bermain disana. Membuat Sehun membusungkan dadanya kedepan kepalanya terdongak dan mulutnya terbuka dengan desahan samat menahan teriakan teriakan sexy.

"Ohh damn."

"Ohhhh." Tubuh Sehun kejang-kejang. Lalu jemari itu menjalar ke bawah , kearah bibir lubang yang rapat.

"Ohhhh"

Desahan tertahan Sehun lama lama tak bisa dibendung lagi. Lalu berubah menjadi lenguhan.

"AHHHHHH..."

"Ohhhhhh,,,,"

Beberapa menit kemudian Sehun telah siap untuk menyerahkan segalanya. Seperti Kai mendapatkan sinyalnnya. Di menimpa Sehun. Mengangkat kaki jenjang mulus itu dan menariknya lebar. Vagina Sehun terpampang terlalu lebar. Terlalu terbuka. Terlalu basah. Terlalu sensitive hingga dia bisa mendesah kuat. Putingnya mengeras terjiplak gaun peraknya sendiri. Terlalu banyak untuk Sehun tampung di satu waktu bersamaan. Dia menggeliat seperti jalang. Tangannya merekas kursi bagian mana saja yang bisa ia temukan.

"Please."

Sebuah permohonan dari Sehun agar Kai bergerak. Memasukan benda yang Sehun idam-idamkan selama ini. Merasakan gairah yang tak tertahankan dari hormon masa remaja.

"Ohhh..." Kejantanan Kai menggesek dan masuk perlahan-lahan.

Beberapa saat kemudian saat semuanya sudah masuk dengan sempurna. Kai bergerak liar. Terlalu cepat untuk pemula seperti Sehun. Gerakannya kecil-kecil tetapi bertempo sangat cepat.

"Ohhh...OHH... AHHHH AH AH AH AH KAIIhhhh OHHH FUCK FUCKKHHH OHHH.."

Sehun tidak sadar terlalu mabuk akan segalanya. Dia merasakan semuanya dibawah sana. Urat-urat kasar dari kejantanan Kai, besarnya dan panjangnya. Menusuk titik sensitifnya begitu cepat. Sehun tidak malu untuk mendesah seperti jalang. Karna dia memeluk leher kekasihnya dengan erat dan berteriak seperti binatang. Setelah ini dia tau semuanya tak akan sama. Dia tau bahwa rasa yang dia rasakan saat ini akan membekas dan Sehun akan selalu mencarinya lagi, lagi dan lagi.

Hari-hari yang mereka jalani menjadi begitu berat dan bergairah. Terutama seminggu setelah ini. Saat kesdarannya masih belum bisa meproses kenikmatan dunia dengan benar. Hormonenya yang baru terkena kenikmatan mengirim sinyal hasrat lagi dan lagi. Sehingga suli bagi Sehun untuk melihat Kai tanpa terangsang.

Tak satupun hari diminggu itu mereka lewatkan tanpa sex. Setiap hari dimobil Kai setelah pulang sekolah. Kadang saat istirahat. Kadang morning sex yang terburu buru sebelum masuk sekolah terkadang ketiganya nonstop. Sehun menikmati ini dan Kai hanya mengambil apa yang diberikan padanya dengan senang hati.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Semua tentang kehidupan sexnya menyenangkan bagi Sehun. Tetapi Sehun tidak membiarkan itu mengganggu nilainya. Skor yang ia dapat disekolah selalu hampir sempurna. Orang tua yang bangga dan memuja anaknya jika sedang dibicarakan tidak tau bahwa Sehun telah dibobol puluhan kali saat usianya tujuh belas tahun.

"Ohh" Sehun mendesah pelan. Mereka sedang dirumah Sehun saat kedua orang tuanya sedang pergi mengerjakan proyek kerja mereka. Kai memompa Sehun dengan cepat. Tanpa kondom. Sempurna. Tetapi untuk pertama kalinya Sehun ingin lebih. Saat mereka tak memakai kondom Kai selalu menarik penisnya keluar sebelum pria itu orgasme.

"Keluarkan di dalam please.."

"What?" Ujar Kai bingung.

"Didalam. .Please..." Ujar Sehun seperti jalang. Lagi-lagi Kai hanya mengambil apa yang diberikan kepadanya. Jadi dia memompa Sehun lebih cepat lagi. Wanita itu sudah mengalami beberapa kali orgasme. Mungkin kali yang akan datang ini kali ke tiga. Suara kulit-dengan kulit bertabrakan. Suara Sehun mendesah. Melenguh. Berteriak. Gadis itu telentang pasrah diatas kasurnya. Dia hanya merespon setiap kenikmatan.

" OHHH.. hmm..hmm.. OHHH...AH AHH AHHH OHHHH. ahhh Kai ohhh Kaihh.." Orgasme akan datang dalam hitungan detik. Sehun dapat merasakan penis Kai berkedut-kedut. Ini waktunya. Ini waktu yang ia tunggu-tunggu.

"SEHUN!" Sehun terkejut bukan main saat melihat kedua orang tuanya didepan pintu kamarnya yang terbuka lebar entah dari kapan. Dia kaget dan ingin menyuruh Kai untuk berhenti. Tetapi pria nekat itu telah dibutakan nafsu. Beberapa hentakan pinggul. Desahan dan gairah. Diakhiri dengan vagina rakus Sehun yang menampung benih Kai didepan mata kedua orang tuanya sendiri.

Sehun yakin akan ada baku hantam sesama pria. Tetapi Sehun mendapatkan orgasmenya lagi sebelum ayahnya beranjak dan menarik Kai. Dia akan sangat menyesali ini nanti tetapi sekarang dia tidak bisa apa-apa selain menggeliat seperti jalang saat orgasmenya berjalan sedikit lambat. Bahkan Sehun tidak bisa menutup kakinya untuk menyembunyikan vagina basah yang berlumuran sperma dari kedua mata orang tuanya saat penis Kai terlepas dengan paksa karena ayahnya menarik Kai. Sehun lemas sampai ia merasa ibunya menyelimutinya. Oh, habislah sudah.


End file.
